Previous Attempts
by Kariko
Summary: A quick drabble about the people Thrax killed before Frank and how he came to arrive in Frank's body. Oneshot.


**Previous Attempts**

**Okay, I broke my thumb, which resulted in a sudden halt to the production of any kind of writing. Typing and writing were extremely frustrating, and I avoided it whenever I could. Here is a special treat for my fanfiction readers that I thought of today when I re-watched Osmosis Jones. It's a little drabble about Thrax's previous attempts** **in trying to break his record. Enjoy!**

**I.**

Beth was rolling around in the grass, carefree as always. It was like she craved nature. One day, however, her love of nature became the cause of her demise.

If she had washed her hands like her mother told her, maybe the virus would have been washed away. Thrax was hiding under the dirt in her nails, waiting for the perfect opportunity. There was no need to rush the process; This girl was merely practice. He laughed, knowing he was more deadly than some of the diseases that caused pandemonium such as Bubonic Plague, Tuberculosis, and the like.

He would go down in history.

When Thrax finally entered the body, he hung low for a while. Like his other victims, he started with the throat, tearing it to shreds. He only wished he was up in the brain now to see the look of pain of her face. However, he hung out in the mouth for a while, as well, slicing parts of the tongue. He could hear her complaining to her mother about how sore her mouth was. By the time her immune system made it to the mouth, he was already plotting his next move somewhere near the spine. In the cerebellum to be precise.

He started causing only the minor symptoms. A rash started developing on her back. He had overheated so much of the body that her fever already started to rise. Thrax wondered how long it would take and how much of the body he'd have to cut to make the fever deadly.

Soon, he realized he was looking in the wrong place. Of course the key to the fever to be somewhere in her head. More specifically, the brain. When he snuck in and found the hypothalamus, he knew he hit the jackpot. Stealing a bit of DNA was easy as soon as he rid her body of the twits working there.

It was amazing. He stayed for the next couple of days, watching her fever rapidly ascend above normality. Thrax felt no pity when he saw her in the hospital, her parents watching her like hawks, hoping she would recover.

He managed to escape onto the family dog, whom they had brought in. It was kind of like her last request. Thrax didn't bother killing off the dog. There was no sport or challenge. His immunity cells were as dumb as. . . dogs.

Even after Beth died, the family tried to forget by doing their usual activities. On the daily walk, the family dog, as Thrax soon found out, was quite social. He jumped from dog to dog, finally finding a human to jump on a couple states over.

**II.**

Her name was Rose Marsh. The irony surprised Thrax. She would soon become his next victim, and she was a total health nazi. She was so close to getting him with Germ-X. He was grateful that she had to blow her nose first. He flew in a clung to one of the cilia. None of the white blood cells on pollen duty had even noticed him.

This was going to be too easy.

Thrax had a little fun destroying the bottom of the dam. Afterwards, he hid out in the nose for a while to watch the immune system clean up the damage he had done.

But, soon, it would be time for him to strike in the brain again. He left to make his move in the head.

As he snuck up the stairs, it startled him when he ran into a cell. There was no way he had lost his sneaky touch. He held his claw to the worker's head, who immediately dropped to his knees without a word.

"Please. . . don't hurt me." he begged. "I won't tell anyone you're here."

Thrax wasn't stupid. Of course he would. Otherwise, he would destroy the hypothalamus and Rose would die, meaning, all of her cells would eventually die. Without warning, he slashed away, not giving it a single thought. Why should he? He had one job, and one job only: To destroy the body.

Arriving quickly, Thrax killed off the cells in charge of temperature and stole a piece of DNA. Her body went into mayhem more quickly than the little girl's did. Because she was such a health nut, her immune system was not used to fighting off germs and deadly viruses.

At the funeral, he jumped on one of her friends, Allen, who had lay flowers down. Again, he hid under the fingernail for about a day.

**III.**

Had he not been so cautious about entering the body, Thrax might have broken medical records. The man was old, fragile, and his white blood cells were careless and oblivious. There was no challenge to this.

Like before, he tore through the mouth and nose, leaving nothing but destruction in his wake. Soon, he would set records, multiply and start a pandemic . While the cells were busy cleaning his mess in the mouth, he struck in the brain again.

One more piece of DNA was added to his collection as the man went down.

**IV.**

For quite a while, Thrax was not lucky enough to come in contact with a human. He jumped from animal to animal, hoping somebody would touch it. Soon enough, he landed inside of a chimpanzee in a filthy zoo.

Patiently, Thrax waited. In a zoo, someone was bound to handle the monkey. He hid out in the chimp's filthy teeth.

One day, however, he witnessed the monkey shove an egg in his mouth. The egg was sticky, and he was stuck in all kinds of ridiculous condiments piled on top of the egg.

It was then he realized, this human was filthier than all of the rest. Without thinking, the human, known as Frank, shoved the egg into his mouth. This was it. . . this was the man he planned to kill in 48 hours, breaking medical records of any kind.

It was going to be epic. . .

**As we know, Frank doesn't die. I do not own Osmosis Jones or any of the characters in the movie/show.**


End file.
